jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Mattie (film)
''Little Mattie ''is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by JeremyWorks Studios and distributed by Universal Pictures. It was directed by series creator Malia Snyder from a screenplay by Kate Boutilier, Nicholas Stoller, and Gleen Ficarra, and a story by Jeremy Carpenter, Snyder, Scott Young, and Steve G., and stars an ensemble voice cast consisting of Ava Acres, Patton Oswalt, Zachary Gordon, Kaitlyn Maher, Chloë Grace Moretz, and Katie Crown. In the film, it tells the origin story of where Mattie moved to the new place and meet new friends. In early 2010, Jeremy Carpenter and Malia Snyder announcing that they wanted to create a film that would "transcend generations". The film was originally developed under the title Life of Little Mattie; in February 2010, it was confirmed that the film would be instead a reboot simply titled Little Mattie. In the hopes of attracting a larger audience with better-known actors, none of the cast from the original series reprised their roles in the film. The music for the film was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh and Mark Matters. Little Mattie ''was released in the United States on May 10, 2013. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who considered it as an improvement over the 2001 film and praised its animation, script, humor, score, visual style, and vocal performances, particularly of Acres, Oswalt, Gordon, Maher, and Moretz. The film earned a total of $756 million worldwide against a budget of $85 million, making it the seventh highest-grossing film of 2013. A sequel is scheduled to be released on the JeremyNow! streaming service on April 17, 2020. Plot ''Coming soon! Voice cast * Ava Acres as Mattie, a girl who is mischievious * Patton Oswalt as Sugarpup, Mattie's talking pet Siberian husky. ** Frank Welker (uncredited) proves Sugarpup's noise on his non-speaking scenes. * Zachary Gordon as Nash, Mattie's best friend * Kaitlyn Maher as Dania, Nash's younger unlucky sister. * Chloë Grace Moretz as Perla * Katie Crown as Leanna Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Release Marketing The film's first teaser trailer was released with Fairy Tale Times ''on April 6, 2012, and was also shown before ''Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, ParaNorman, The Odd Life of Timothy Green, Hotel Transylvania, and Frankenweenie. The official full-length trailer was attached as an exclusive sneak peek and a first footage on November 2, 2012, and was shown before Wreck-It Ralph, Rise of the Guardians, Evolution Kingdom, Parental Guidance, Escape from Planet Earth, and The Croods. A huge amount of merchandise was made for Little Mattie, such as toys and figurines. Warner Bros. teamed up with several major companies to promote the film, including McDonald's, who included 8 toys in their Happy Meals featuring the main characters. TV Spots aired between April and May 2013. Home media Little Mattie ''was released in the United States and Canada on DVD and Blu-ray on August 6, 2013 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment, with a standalone single-disc DVD release being released on that same day. The release included a new short film titled ''Mattie's Guide to Amazing Things. Video game A video game based on the film was published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and released on April 23, 2013, for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows. Soundtrack : Main article: Little Mattie (film)/Soundtrack Reception Coming soon! Franchise Sequel On July 20, 2013, Warner Bros. and Universal announced a sequel slated for April 15, 2016, with Acres, Gordon, Manher, Moretz, and Crown reprising their roles. On February 5, 2014, the release date was pushed back to September 23, 2016''. Along with the release date change, it was announced that ''Teresa Cheng, Jeremy Carpenter, and Scott Young will return to produce the sequel, as well as Kate Boutilier, Nicholas Stoller, and Gleen Ficarra returning to write the script. However, on January 7, 2015, the film was taken off from JeremyWorks' upcoming film schedule. In February 2019, it was revealed that the film will be released on JeremyWorks' streaming service on April 17, 2020 instead. Additionally, it was also announced that most of the cast from the first film will reprise their roles in the sequel, while Ava Acres and Zachary Gordon are replaced by Brooklynn Prince and Jason Drucker as Mattie and Nash. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films